Professor Layton Songfic Oneshots
by Nanai the Ninja
Summary: Because I have no life. Some are romantic, some angsty, some just plain random. Requests are accepted for characters and OCs are accepted as well.
1. Forms

So yeah. I'm writing songfics for Professor Layton, because I'm forever alone and have nothing better to do. I take requests, so I'll make a form to fill out.

Song(It can be any, just not too explicit. I don't work that way.):

Who (One character or a pairing. OCs are allowed):

Theme:

I might not get onto requests too quickly, because I have some my ideas of my own. *insert evil laugh here*

So, that's it. Go ahead and request.


	2. You Belong With Me KatxClive

**A/N: This one is for Kat, my OC.**

You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift~

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset. She's going off about something that you said. She doesn't get your humor like I do._

"I'm sorry about that. It was only a joke!" Clive cried into the phone. From what is sounded like, he was talking with his girlfriend. I could only imagine what he said.

"What did you say to her this time?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know!" Clive sighed.

_If I were her, I wouldn't take anything he says personally,_ I thought.

_I'm in the room it's a typical Tuesday night. I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like. And she'll never know your story like I do._

I pulled out a dusty record and placed it on the old phonograph. Grand, yet soothing music emanated from the device. I couldn't help but remember how much Clive's girlfriend hated classical music like this. This particular piece seemed to remind me of him somehow. Sad and depressing before it becomes upbeat and happy. Almost how his life turned up when he met the professor and joined our family.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts. She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers. Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time._

I watched from the sidelines as I saw her hug Clive. I could see why he liked her. She had a perfect body and didn't even bother covering it up. My body was just fine, but I had on a too big t-shirt and loose jeans. Why would he bother with me if he had Ms. Long Legs over there?

"Just look over here, you idiot." I whispered.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along so why can't you see? You belong with me. You belong with me._

"I don't get it. She always seems to be on my case about something." Clive sighed and put his face into his hands exhaustedly.

"Hmm… maybe you should be a little more serious sometimes. And to make it up to her, take her out on a nice fancy dinner." I suggested. Why was I helping him again?

"That's… a really good idea! For not even having your first kiss, you know a lot about romance, Kat. See you later!" Clive patted my head and ran off.

"That's because I'm saving it for you…" I muttered.

_Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans. I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be. Laughing on the park bench thinking to myself, Hey isn't this easy?_

"I had no idea." I chuckled to myself. We were walking to the park a few blocks away.

"Yeah. Hey, why don't we stop here?" Clive pointed to a bench. I nodded and he pulled my wrist to sit down.

He cracked jokes the whole time, making me giggle, despite me hating to laugh in front of people.

"Wow. This was a lot easier than I thought." I thought out loud.

"What?" Clive asked.

I blushed, not realizing I said that out loud. "N-nothing."

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town. I haven't seen it in a while, since she brought you down. You say you're fine. I know you better than that. Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

Clive broke into a grin that truly made the atmosphere feel lighter. He seemed so tense since his girlfriend yelled at him for missing their date. I almost felt sorry for him having to put up with that. I knew I wouldn't be like that if he were with me instead.

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers. She's cheer captain, And I'm on the bleachers. Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time._

Ugh. Looking at how disgustingly beautiful his girlfriend was made me sick. She knew that too, and she used it to her advantage every time. I noticed the way she looked down at me like I was an insignificant speck of dirt. I tried not to let it get to me, but Clive just seemed a lot more interested in her.

"At least I'm not fat." I frowned, prodding at my nonexistent gut.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you been here all along so why can't you see you belong with me? Standing by you, waiting at your backdoor. All this time how could you not know, baby you belong with me, you belong with me?_

I sighed and watched as that girl kissed Clive good night. Was I jealous? No. Did I feel mistreated? Yes. I was the one that was by him all the time, giving him advice and a shoulder to cry on. Why didn't I get a chance?

_Oh, I remember you were driving to my house in the middle of the night. I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry. I know all your favorite song and you tell me about your dreams. Think I know where you belong; think I know it's with me._

"Clive?" My eyes widened as I saw Clive looking very tired and ragged. He was standing out in the rain.

"Could I come in?" He asked weakly.

"Of course. What happened?"

"Long story. Just make one of those sarcastic remarks you make every time I come over here. I need a laugh."

I sighed and raked my fingers through my hair. What did he do this time?

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you? Been here all along so why can't you see You belong with me? Standing by you waiting at your backdoor. All this time how could you not know, baby, You belong with me, you belong with me?_

"I see. Maybe you should have been more considerate."

"But I was! She just doesn't understand me." Clive pouted.

_I understand,_ I thought.

_Have you ever thought just maybe you belong with me? You belong with me._

**A/N: Just because she's a little tsundere at times, doesn't mean she doesn't have feelings like this.**


	3. Shake It Out

**A/N: This one is for Dandelion Oak's OC Lilly.**

Shake it out by Florence+the Machine~

_Regrets collect like old friends here to relive your darkest moments I can see no way, I can see no way and all of the ghouls come out to play._

I walked past the bedroom door, hearing a soft sound coming from inside. It sounded like… crying?

I opened the door and saw Flora in tears.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

Flora looked up, regret shining in her eyes.

_And every demon wants his pound of flesh but I like to keep some things to myself. I like to keep my issues strong it's always darkest before the dawn._

"D-don Paolo s-said my cooking tastes t-terrible."

_And I've been a fool and I've been blind I can never leave the past behind I can see no way, I can see no way I'm always dragging that horse around._

I rolled my eyes. "Have you ever seen him cook anything?"

_Our love is questioned, such a mournful sound. Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground so I like to keep my issues strong but it's always darkest before the dawn._

"I guess you have a point…" Flora trailed off.

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa and it's hard to dance with a devil on your back so shake him off, oh whoa_

"No, don't guess. And don't worry too much. It'll give you wrinkles."

_And I am done with my graceless heart So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart 'Cause I like to keep my issues strong It's always darkest before the dawn._

"Does everyone feel that way about my food?"

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa and it's hard to dance with a devil on your back so shake him off, oh whoa_

"Erm… well you shouldn't worry about what anyone else thinks."

_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back. And given half the chance would I take any of it back. It's a fine romance but its left me so undone it's always darkest before the dawn. Oh whoa, oh whoa..._

"That's good. You know what? I'm going to go make some cupcakes for everyone!"

_And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my road And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope It's a shot in the dark aimed right at my throat 'Cause looking for heaven, found the devil in me Looking for heaven, found the devil in me Well what the hell I'm gonna let it happen to me, yeah._

"You do that." I smiled as Flora skipped out of the room.

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa and it's hard to dance with a devil on your back so shake him off, oh whoa._

"Wait…" I thought about what Flora had just said. I just doomed the whole house in exchange for Flora's confidence.

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa and it's hard to dance with a devil on your back so shake him off, oh whoa._

**A/N: I'm sorry Dandelion. I have failed you. *goes to sulk in corner like I've been doing all week***


	4. Love Story

**A/N: This is LaytonxEmmy, in Emmy's POV. Requested by noname**

Love Story by Taylor Swift~

_We were both young when I first saw you. I close my eyes and the flashback starts: I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

I was disappointed when the Professor said he didn't remember me. I mean, this was the man that prevented me from getting arrested for something I didn't do.

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns. See you make your way through the crowd and say, "Hello," Little did I know..._

"Excuse me miss! I believe you are under arrest!" I turned around to see that brassy Scotland Yard detective, Inspector Grosky yelling in my direction.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles, and my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet" And I was crying on the staircase begging you, "Please don't go" And I said..._

"Wait, why? I haven't done anything wrong!" I protested, but that didn't stop Grosky from slapping a pair of handcuffs on me.

"I beg to differ! This boy says you stole his wallet!" The inspector gestured to a boy smirking behind his back.

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess, it's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

"That's preposterous! What kind of criminal scum do you think I am?" I shouted. "What evidence do you have?"

The inspector pulled a wallet out of my bag. _How did that get there?_ I thought to myself furiously.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you. We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew so close your eyes... escape this town for a little while. Oh, oh._

"I-I can explain!" I stuttered, even though I had no explanation whatsoever.

"Allow me."

A tall gentleman wearing a top hat stepped through a crowd of onlookers. Who was this guy?

_'cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter, and my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet" But you were everything to me, I was begging you, "Please don't go" And I said..._

"This boy is lying about this young lady stealing his wallet. Instead, he simply placed it in her purse."

"And why would he do that?"

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess. It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

"He stole some money from his mother and didn't want her to find out so he tried to blame it on someone else." The man turned to the boy. "Isn't that right?"

_Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel. This love is difficult but it's real. Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess. It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

"H-how did you figure that out?" The boy stuttered.

"Simple. Logic." The man in the top hat winked before retreating into the now depleting crowd.

_I got tired of waiting wondering if you were ever coming around. My faith in you was fading when I met you on the outskirts of town. And I said..._

Grosky turned to scold the boy while I watched the man leave in awe. What he did was… amazing! How was I supposed to thank him if he left that quickly?

_Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone. I keep waiting for you but you never come. Is this in my head? I don't know what to think. He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..._

"Who was that?" I asked the inspector.

"Him? That would be Hershel Layton."

_Marry me, Juliet; you'll never have to be alone. I love you, and that's all I really know. I talked to your dad ‒ go pick out a white dress it's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

Hershel Layton. I'd have to remember that name.

_'cause we were both young when I first saw you_

**A/N: Okay… it's confession time. I don't actually like LaytonxEmmy. *le gasp* I know. Personally, I support DescolexEmmy. I know, what's wrong with me? But seriously. I can't really imagine the Professor 'being' with anyone. So go ahead, shun me. I have nothing to lose.**


	5. I'm Yours

**A/N: This is another KatxClive fic, requested by Redsparrow3. I'm thinking this one is more Clive's POV.**

~I'm Yours by Jason Mraz

_Well you've done done me and you bet I felt it I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted I fell right through the cracks and now I'm trying to get back before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest. Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some._

"Ice cream? But it's cold and raining…" Katarina argued.

"And? It's still ice cream." I retorted.

She raised an eyebrow. "Fine. But if I catch pneumonia, it's your fault."

"Don't worry. If we're cold, we can just cuddle like a real couple!"

If she kept blushing like that, she wouldn't have to be worrying about getting cold.

_I won't hesitate no more, no more. It cannot wait, I'm yours._

"So you're saying you've never been on a single date?" I asked curiously.

"Not enough time. Besides, people just annoy me." She answered casually.

Well that was good. At least I didn't have any competiton.

_Well open up your mind and see like me open up your plans and damn you're free look into your heart and you'll find love love love love Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing, we're just one big family It's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved_

"I don't see why you need me to do this." Katarina frowned as I put the hose in her hand. "I'm supposed to be at the shop right now…"

"Because it's fun and I think the shop will be fine." I grinned. "You're so stuffy sometimes."

"Stuffy?"

I smirked as I turned on the water and then ran into the stream of water coming from the hose.

"What was the point of that? Now you're all wet."

I picked her up and glomped her, surprising her half to death.

"Now you're all wet too!" I looked and saw the disdain on her face. "I guess Kats really don't like getting wet…"

"Hmm…" She sighed, before putting the hose into my face.

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more. It cannot wait I'm sure._

There she was. Just sitting there with her nose in a book. This was my chance.

"Kat?"

"Yes?" She replied, not taking her eyes away from what she was doing.

"I, um… wanted to know what book you're reading. You seem really interested in it." I lied. _Idiot! _I thought angrily.

_There's no need to complicate. Our time is short. This is our fate, I'm yours._

"I've never wanted a relationship. There are way too many ups and downs and too many chances to have your heart broken." Katarina sighed.

"Honestly, you make everything so complicated. Can't it just be true love or fate?"

"You know I don't believe in fate."

_But you do believe in true love?_

_Do you want to, come on, scootch over closer dear and I will nibble your ear._

I looked down at the asleep Katarina leaning on my shoulder. She never acted like this when she was awake, which disappointed me. She was a lot softer when she was asleep and she seemed to cuddle more when she wasn't in control of her actions. I almost wanted to lean over and kiss her, but she'd probably wake up.

Maybe I just live in the moment that she's pretty much hugging me.

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror and bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer. But my breath fogged up the glass and so I drew a new face and I laughed I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason to rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons. It's what we aim to do. Our name is our virtue._

"Come on… stay!" I ordered my hair to stay flat after I patted it down. Unfortunately, it just sprang back to its original state.

"Hurry up, Clive. We have to go." Katarina shouted from outside the bathroom door.

"My hair just won't flatten." I grumbled.

"That's why you wear a hat, smart one. Now hurry up, won't you?"

"That's taking the easy way out." I replied, putting my cap on. Well, at least she was semi-right.

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more it cannot wait, I'm yours. Well open up your mind and see like me Open up your plans and damn you're free. Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours. So please don't, please don't, please don't. There's no need to complicate 'cause our time is short. This oh, this oh, this is our fate, I'm yours_


	6. This Is What Makes Us Girls

**A/N: This one is for Dandelion Oak with Lilly and Flora.**

~This is what makes us Girls by Lana Del Rey~

_Remember how we used to party up all night. Sneaking out and looking for a taste of real life. Drinking in the small town firelight (Pabst Blue Ribbon on ice)_

Flora was crying. Again.

"What are you crying about this time?" I sighed.

_Sweet sixteen and we had arrived. Walking down the streets as they whistle, "Hi, hi!" Stealin' police cars with the senior guys. Teachers said we'd never make it out alive._

"You know me and (insert boy name here)? He broke up with me. I don't think I'm ever going to love again." She choked out.

_There she was my new best friend. High heels in her hands, swayin' in the wind While she starts to cry, mascara runnin' down her little Bambi eyes: "Lana, how I hate those guys."_

"I hate men…" She muttered bitterly.

"Now you're starting to sound like Katarina."

_This is what makes us girls. We all look for heaven and we put our love first. Somethin' that we'd die for, it's our curse. Don't cry about it, don't cry about it. This is what makes us girls. We don't stick together 'cause we put our love first. Don't cry about him, don't cry about him .It's all gonna happen._

"That guy was a douche anyway. You could do so much better." I sighed.

_And that's where the beginning of the end begun. Everybody knew that we had too much fun. We were skippin' school and drinkin' on the job (With the boss)_

"He wasn't a douche! If anything, that would be me…"

_Sweet sixteen and we had arrived. Baby's table dancin' at the local dive. Cheerin our names in the pink spotlight, Drinkin' cherry schnapps in the velvet night_

"Honestly, it's not your fault. Now stop putting the blame on yourself and stop wallowing in self-pity."

_Yo we used to go break into the hotel pool, glimmer and we'd swim. Runnin' from the cops in our black bikini tops Screaming, "Get us while we're hot. Get us while we're hot" (Come on take a shot)_

"But-"

_This is what makes us girls. We all look for heaven and we put our love first. Somethin' that we'd die for, it's our curse. Don't cry about it, don't cry about it. This is what makes us girls. We don't stick together 'cause we put our love first. Don't cry about him, don't cry about him. It's all gonna happen._

"You're such a baby. Everyone has heartbreak and it isn't always their fault, so don't think for one second that you're any different." I spat, leaving the room in a huff.

_The prettiest in crowd that you had ever seen. Ribbons in our hair and our eyes gleamed mean. A freshmen generation of degenerate beauty queens. And you know something?_

A few minutes later, Katarina poked her head in Flora's room.

"Hey, I asked Lilly to cheer you up. Did it work?"

A sniffle was her only reply.

_They were the only friends I ever had We got into trouble and when stuff got bad I got sent away, I was waving on the train platform Crying 'cause I know I'm never comin' back._

"I am going to take that as a no…"

_This is what makes us girls We all look for heaven and we put our love first Somethin' that we'd die for, it's our curse Don't cry about it, don't cry about it This is what makes us girls We don't stick together 'cause we put our love first Don't cry about him, don't cry about him It's all gonna happen._

**A/N: If anyone knows the song 'I Hate Men' from Kiss Me Kate, I give you a cookie. It just seems to be something Katarina would be singing.**


	7. Stop Trying

**A/N: This one is for Redsparrow3's OC, Micky. This one, however, is from Luke and Flora's POV.**

~Stop Trying by Sia~

_We like you. This is a game already won. The time has come. Stop trying. We like you. This is a game already won. The time has come. Stop trying._

"Darn it. I couldn't solve the puzzle again." Micky sighed. "How dumb could I be? Go ahead and shun me now…"

_Take a break You must be tired from the strain Take a break I might ask our pain Please, slow down You are making my head spin Please, slow down You have all I have to give_

Flora and Luke exchanged glances that both seemed to say the same thing. _I don't understand what the big deal is._

_We like you This is a game already won The time has come Stop trying We like you This is a game already won The time has come Stop trying_

"What are you waiting for? Let me have it already!"

_You don't know. You have everything you need. You won't grow till you get down on your knees. Say goodbye and do not dissect your life. Say goodbye, there's no need to apologize._

"We weren't going to say anything. It's okay to mess up puzzles sometimes." Luke said cheerfully.

_We like you This is a game already won The time has come Stop trying We like you This is a game already won The time has come Stop trying_

"You weren't? But I always hear you guys laughing at Clive when he messes up."

_We like you This is a game already won The time has come Stop trying We like you This is a game already won The time has come Stop trying_

"Clive is different. He has a very… laughable face." Luke suggested. "You're different!"

_We like you This is a game already won The time has come Stop trying We like you This is a game already won The time has come Stop crying_

**A/N: I don't particularly like how this one turned out… much too short.**


	8. Welcome To My Life

**A/N: This one is for Clive, because I finally found a good song for just him.**

~Welcome to my life by Simple Plan~

_Do you ever feel like breaking down? Do you ever feel out of place, Like somehow you just don't belong and no one understands you? Do you ever wanna run away? Do you lock yourself in your room with the radio on turned up so loud that no one hears you're screaming?_

No one understands me. They think I'm insane, mental, but honestly, they have no idea. If you lost everyone important to you, wouldn't you want revenge on the person who did it too? I could never figure out how the professor could be so content, knowing perfectly who was the reason he and Claire could never have their future together.

_No, you don't know what it's like when nothing feels all right. You don't know what it's like to be like me._

They pretended like they knew what I was feeling, but honestly, what they had gone through was nothing compared to me. They thought they had it bad, they thought they understood what it felt like.

They had no idea.

_To be hurt, To feel lost, To be left out in the dark, To be kicked when you're down To feel like you've been pushed around, To be on the edge of breaking down, And no one's there to save you. No, you don't know what it's like. Welcome to my life._

"Are you okay?" Katarina asked cautiously.

"Hmm?"

_Do you wanna be somebody else? Are you sick of feeling so left out? Are you desperate to find something more before your life is over? Are you stuck inside a world you hate? Are you sick of everyone around? With their big fake smiles and stupid lies while deep inside you're bleeding._

"Lost in thought, I see? What are you thinking about?"

"You wouldn't understand it."

_No, you don't know what it's like when nothing feels all right. You don't know what it's like to be like me._

"Ahh… that's it. You feel like none of us understand your feelings and that's why you're allowed to mope around like a big baby." Kat smirked. "You realize most of us actually do understand what it's like."

"No you don't. You don't know what it's like to have everything you care about ripped away from you."

_To be hurt, to feel lost, To be left out in the dark, To be kicked when you're down, To feel like you've been pushed around, To be on the edge of breaking down and no one's there to save you. No you don't know what it's like. Welcome to my life._

"Do not pull the crap with me. I have watched my grandfather get shot right in front of me, and do you know how much time I had for that to settle in? Approximately five seconds."

_No one ever lied straight to your face And no one ever stabbed you in the back You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay Everybody always gave you what you wanted You never had to work it was always there You don't know what it's like, what it's like._

"…sorry. At least you have a house."

"Yes, and so do you. anything else, Captain Obvious?"

_To be hurt To feel lost To be left out in the dark To be kicked when you're down To feel like you've been pushed around To be on the edge of breaking down And no one's there to save you No, you don't know what it's like (What it's like)_

"No…" Maybe I wasn't completely misunderstood…

_To be hurt To feel lost To be left out in the dark To be kicked when you're down To feel like you've been pushed around To be on the edge of breaking down And no one's there to save you No, you don't know what it's like Welcome to my life Welcome to my life Welcome to my life_


	9. Ever Ever After

**A/N: This one is for Flora, because she is just adorable and this is a cute song for her.**

~Ever Ever After by Carrie Underwood~

_Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true. Deep down inside we want to believe they still doIn our secretest heart, it's our favorite part of the story. Let's just admit we all want to make it too._

I put down the fairytale book I had borrowed from Katarina's shop. It was called something like Cinderella or something like that. I didn't really get a chance to read many fairytales when I lived in St. Mystere, so this was something new to me. I really liked the idea of happy ever after ending and, not to be foolish, I kind of wanted that to happen to me…

_Ever ever after. If we just don't get it our own way. Ever ever after. It may only be a wish away._

A prince to sweep me off my feet, a fairy godmother to grant my wish… and true love's kiss. I could only wish for them…

_Start a new fashion, wear your heart on your sleeve. Sometimes you reach what's real just by making believe, Unafraid, unashamed. There is joy to be claimed in this world. You even might wind up being glad to be you._

What did the princesses in the stories always do? Pretend to be dead so true love's kiss would wake them up? Act naïve and sweet? Put themselves in dangerous situations? Gosh, why couldn't there be a simpler way then just throwing your heart out there? Although, it might work…

_Ever ever after, Though the world will tell you it's not smart._

What would the professor think of this? I mean, my life isn't exactly a fairytale…

_Ever ever after. The world can be yours if you let your heart. Believe in ever after._

Actually, I didn't really care what they thought. I knew if I tried hard enough, I would reach my fairytale ending. All I had to do was believe.

_No wonder your heart feels it's flying. Your head feels it's spinning. Each happy ending's a brand new beginning. Let yourself be enchanted, you just might break through._

Thinking that, I slightly felt better, though my heart was racing from all the possibilities. I felt a little lighter on my feet, almost as if I could fly. Maybe happy ever afters were a possibility.

_To ever ever after. Forever could even start today. Ever ever after. Maybe it's just one wish away. Your ever ever after._


	10. Friends Never Say Goodbye

**A/N: This one I thought would be suitable for Layton and Luke. It's in Luke's POV, and if anyone is wondering, this is song from the Road to the El Dorado. (MIGHTY AND POWERFUL GODS!) Maybe I'll get off my Disney/animated children's films kick later.**

Friends Never Say Goodbye by Elton John~

_There isn't much I haven't shared_

_With you along the road_

_And through it all there'd always be_

_Tomorrow's episode_

_Suddenly that isn't true_

_There's another avenue_

_Beckoning, the great divide_

_Ask no questions, take no side_

_Who's to say who's right or wrong_

_Whose course is braver run_

_Will ever be, ask one_

I watched in dismay as I watched my longtime friend and mentor disappeared from my vision. I couldn't believe that after all this time, after all of our adventures, we were finally saying goodbye. I mean, this was the man who changed my life. And now he, and all the friends I'd made, was gone. The man that taught me everything about being a gentleman… was now a tiny dot on the horizon.

_What is done has been done for the best_

_Though the mist in my eyes might suggest_

_Just a little confusion about what I'll lose_

_But if I started over I know I would choose_

_The same joy the same sadness each step of the way_

_That fought me and tought me that friends never say_

_Never say goodbye_

_Never say goodbye_

_Never say goodbye_

_Never say goodbye_

I could hear the professor's words echo in my head.

"Oh no my boy. This is so long, not good bye."

Maybe there was something true about his words. I guess that was his way of saying… true friends never actually say goodbye…

**A/N: So short O.o" sorry about that…**


	11. Never Grow Up

**A/N: Still not off my Disney kick. I even made a Professor Layton Disney Themes video, based on my insomnia-induced ideas. If anyone wants to see it, here is the link: watch?v=ajlu-bxPB2o**

**Oh, almost forgot. This one was requested by Rosebubbles1234 as a non-romantic Layton/Flora one-shot.**

~Never Grow Up by Taylor Swift~

_Your little hand's wrapped around my finger_

_And it's so quiet in the world tonight_

_Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming_

_So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light_

_To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret_

_I'd give all I have, honey_

_If you could stay like that_

Layton remained still as he breathed in sync with Flora's, who was asleep, leaning on his shoulder. She was so sweet and innocent and uncorrupted. She was untouched by the world and pure in every way.

Layton heaved a sigh and scooped her fragile body up and carried her to her bedroom. He tucked her covers and kissed her forehead goodnight. She seemed peaceful, without any burdens at all. He could only beg that she would stay that way, sweet, innocent, and carefree.

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple_

_I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart_

_And no one will desert you_

_Just try to never grow up, never grow up_

"You'll help me, right Professor?" Flora asked unsurely as she gripped onto the handlebars of her bicycle for dear life.

"Of course my dear. I'll be by your side the whole time." Layton reassured her, putting a firm hand on her back.

She was unsure, but the steady hand of the professor helped her overcome her fear. Soon enough she was doing it all on her own. The professor watched her zip back and forth, her insecurities only a ghost of the past. He melted into a sincere smile. She was getting older, whether he liked it or not.

_You're in the car on the way to the movies_

_And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off_

_At 14 there's just so much you can't do_

_And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots_

_But don't make her drop you off around the block_

_Remember that she's getting older too_

_And don't lose the way that you dance around in your pj's getting ready for school_

"Please, Emmy, its fine. I can just have a friend drive me there." Flora protested. She was on her way to go to the movies with a few of her friends from school and Emmy offered to drop her off. For some reason, although the Professor suspected embarrassment, she didn't want her to.

"No, no, it's my pleasure. And if any of your friends happen to be boys, I can tell them off." Emmy offered.

"Please don't!" Flora whined.

"Just let her do it. She gets bored sitting around all day, so she just wants to spend time with you." The professor intervened.

"Fine…" Flora sighed.

_Just don't make her drop you off a block away from the theater, _Layton thought, amused.

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple_

_No one's ever burned you, nothing's ever left you scarred_

_And even though you want to, just try to never grow up_

Layton peeked into Flora's bedroom. She was getting ready for her first date. With realizing that his daughter was going on her first date, the professor also realized that this would also mean she might get her heart broken for the first time. He didn't want that to happen of course, but he couldn't hold her back from going through valuable life experiences.

"Hello. My name is James Newman. I believe you are the great professor Layton?" The boy seemed polite enough.

"Yes, but that title isn't necessary. Anyway, be back by midnight, treat her like a gentleman and-"

"Break your heart and I break your face." Clive took the sentiments right out of the professor's mouth.

_Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room_

_Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home_

_Remember the footsteps, remember the words said_

_And all your little brother's favorite songs_

_I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone_

Flora sat on the bench in the train station. Something in the air just gave her a sense of nostalgia, causing her to reminisce about her childhood. When the professor came home and she and Luke would rush to hug him and he would tell them about his day… and his shoes were always so loud that they could hear him coming from a mile away… And how Luke refused to play anything but Chopin's Nocturne for a month… it was always his favorite song…

How could she leave all this behind? Her childhood… all the memories she shared…

_So here I am in my new apartment_

_In a big city, they just dropped me off_

_It's so much colder that I thought it would be_

_So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on_

_Wish I'd never grown up_

_I wish I'd never grown up_

Flora looked around her new apartment. It was in the heart of a big city, and it oversaw a lot of the traffic. The neighbors seemed kind of… distant and…cold. It was so easy to feel alone here. No one even looked her way, as if she was invisible. It wasn't so lonesome when she was younger and lived with the professor. She didn't realize it earlier, but she was starting to wish she'd never grown up, or at least didn't try to grow up so fast…

_h I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up_

_I could still be little_

_Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up_

_It could still be simple_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_Won't let no one break your heart_

_And even though you want to, please try to never grow up_

_Oh, don't you ever grow up_

_Oh, never grow up, just never grow up_


	12. Melt

**A/N: This is for Yami Ryuu-chan and her OC, Veronica. Hope you like. I decided to place it… some time during their high school years… I'm hoping it works out.**

**One note, I'm not sure if the translations I have are exactly correct so… bear with me please.**

~Melt by Hatsune Miku~

_I wake up in the morning_

_And immediately I start to think of you_

_I decided to cut my bangs_

_Just to hear you say, "What happened?"_

"Veronica, what happened?" Hershel exclaimed when his Veronica came to school in the morning, with her long hair completely chopped off.

"I cut it." She said simply, fingering the tips. "Do you like it?"

"Why did you do it? I liked it the way it was before." Hershel protested.

"I did it for you…" She mumbled, her heart fluttering.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing!" Veronica blushed immensely.

_A pink skirt, and a flower barrette_

_And it's time to go_

_I'm looking super cute today!_

Veronica fastened the flower barrette onto her now cropped hair. She tugged at the hem of her skirt, making it neater.

_I wonder if Hershel will like this… _She thought as she struck a few poses in front of her bedroom mirror. _Whatever. At least I think I look supercute!_

_Melt - I'm about to melt_

_I can't tell you that I like you... but..._

_Melt - I can't let our eyes meet_

_I'm not into love and all that_

_But I do... like you_

"Maybe I'll be able to tell him my feelings today… not that I'm into love and all that nonsense, but I do… like him." Veronica sighed.

_The weather report lied_

_It's pouring down_

_My umbrella still folded in my bag won't do_

_So I gave a sigh_

Veronica looked outside and noticed that it was pouring down rain. How was she going to stay in perfect condition in time to reach Hershel's house? The weather report said it would just be a light drizzle, easy enough to keep away with her tiny parasol-like umbrella. But now it was raining cats and dogs. Her umbrella wouldn't stand a chance now…

"Oh well. I hope Hershel won't mind if I'm soaking wet." Veronica sighed.

_"I guess I'll have to let you in"_

_Beside me you say, laughing_

_That was the sound that made me fall in love_

Hershel opened his door to see his soaking wet friend standing on his doorstep. "Cold… h-hi Hershel." She said, shivering.

"I guess I'll have to let you in." Hershel chuckled deeply, a simply melodic sound that had Veronica swooning.

_Melt - I can hardly breathe_

_My hand, touching yours, is trembling_

_My heart is racing under this half of the umbrella_

_If you should stretch out your hand to close the distance, what'll I do...?_

_My feelings will reach you_

"Thanks for letting me borrow your umbrella." Veronica said to Hershel, blushing because his hand was on top of hers as she held the umbrella above them.

"No problem." Hershel smiled warmly.

_So close, yet so far, _Veronica thought, observing the distance between her and Hershel.

_It's time to stop wishing, I feel like I'm gonna cry_

_And yet, I'm so happy I could die!_

_Melt - We've reached the station..._

_We can't see each other anymore, we're close yet so far away, so..._

_Melt - I want to walk hand in hand with you!_

_Must we say goodbye so soon?_

_Hold me tight right away!_

_...or something_


	13. Tsundere No Uta

**A/N: Yay, another one today! For those who have never heard of this song, it's English title is the Tsundere Song… or something along those lines. Anyway… this one is for Kat.**

~Tsundere no Uta by… I don't know actually~

_My heart's not fluttering or anything_

_You just caught me by suprise_

_If you were to give me a kiss out of here, I'd_

_Well I'd have to give you a slap in return_

_Running to get away from you_

_Is just hiding my embarrassment_

_If you can't realize something that simple_

_I'm going to cry_

"Kat!" I turned around grumpily, just in time to see Clive run straight into me, tackling me into a hug. I groaned and tried to push him off.

"G-get off of me you big lug!" I stuttered. Why was my heart racing?

"Nah, I think I like it here~" He grinned, leaning in closer to my face. It took all I could not to turn red all over.

"Kiss me and I slap you." I growled, trying to shove him away. If he kept advancing, I was going to make a fool out of myself from embarrassment.

_I hate you, I hate you, don't touch me!_

_Because if you do I'll turn all red_

_Don't go whispering_

_Sweet nothings into my ear_

"What? Why not?" Clive asked, barely lessening his death grip.

"Because I said so, that's why!" I spat angrily. "Now get off of me!"

_I love you, I love you, you are_

_The most important person in the world to me_

_Just by being by my side, my_

_heart quivers_

His face soon afterwards gave me the impression that I had just kicked a puppy. I felt my expression soften, but just a little bit mind you! The only reason I didn't want him to do things like that… was because I was afraid I would embarrass myself…

_Furu-furu like a fruit. both sweer and sour_

"_I'll say it so you get it, but it's not like I'm singing for your sake or anything_

_Stop grinning like that! It's disgusting!_

_I-I'm just singing because I felt like it, all right! I couldn't help it!_

_The stuff about love, or most important in the world… All that stuff… All that stuff…"_

"I know there's a reason, so you might as well come out with it." Clive grinned.

"Fine! Because I'm embarrassed, that's why!" I frowned. I noticed Clive grinning madly. "Stop smiling like that!"

_I hate you, I hate you, don't touch me!_

_Because if you do I'll turn all red_

_Don't go whispering_

_Sweet nothings into my ear_

"Embarrassed by this?" He leaned closer to my ear, his breath heating the back of my neck. I felt my body tense up, and from Clive's expression he felt it too.

_I love you, I love you, you are_

_The most important person in the world to me_

_Just by being by my side, my_

_heart quivers_

"Y-yes that!" I stuttered out, my face heating up madly. My heart was beating really quickly now. Why was he doing that after I told him that it embarrassed me?

_My chest can't calm it's throbbing_

_Do you want to touch it to check?_

_With an enchanting, sweet kiss_

_I want to become an adult_

_Climbing up the stairs one by one_

_Carry your little princess, okay?_

**A/N: How long do you plan to keep reading?**

…**thank you.**


	14. I Like You, I Love You

**A/N: Sorry, this is not a request. I was planning on working on requests while I was at camp, but I got stung by a yellow jacket and wasn't able to hold a pencil. It also kind of sucks because I promised to do some drawings for my cousin… Oh well. I just thought this song was so dang cute not to do it for Flora. SO KAWAII~ *sparkly eyes***

~I like you, I love you by Rin Kagamine~

_He-he-he-hey, hey, could you wait a minute?_

_If you're busy, sorry_

_Just a little, hey, a little while_

_I want to talk with you_

There he was. Only walking a few steps away, yet he seemed so far. How could I bring myself to break the silence that kept us apart? He seemed peaceful enough…

"Um… h-hey Luke!" I skipped ahead a few feet to the point where I was by Luke's side.

"Hi Flora. What is it?" Luke asked, smiling brightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you busy? I just wanted to talk." I blushed.

What can I do? What's the point

_Um.. What game should we play?_

_Word games?*_

_Daqui-"ri".. "Ri"-n*_

_I'm sorry, I'm not very good at this_

"Yes, that sounds good. We can go back home if you want." Luke offered. I nodded vigorously.

We walked home, our hands drifting a few inches apart. So close…

"What do you want to do? Maybe play a game?" I asked meekly.

"Sure. Did you have anything in mind?"

Oh dear. I hadn't thought of that. "Um… maybe a word game or a puzzle?" I suggested weakly.

After a few minutes of playing Scrabble, Luke was winning. By a lot. "I'm terrible at this…" I mumbled.

_Are you hungry? Want something to eat?_

_Umm... I... I'll just have some water_

"Are you hungry? Emmy has some leftover scones." I offered, standing up.

"That sounds good. What about you?"

"Oh, I-I'll just have water." I stuttered.

_Take your eyes off the monitor_

_I have to simulate distance_

_And yet I watch that idiot_

_My throat is dry and I can't speak_

I watched from the kitchen as Luke and Clive had their eyes glued to the television screen, playing their favorite video game. If Luke was in the zone, he wouldn't be out of it until late at night.

Hmm… maybe if I struck a few poses he would notice me. Just to check, I struck a casual pose. Nope. Didn't even blink. How could he be such a… an idiot? Maybe I should talk to him… Never mind. My throat was too dry. Maybe I should have actually drunk my glass of water instead of leaving it on the counter…

_Sigh... What to do_

_I'm being honest, you see..._

_No good, it's as scary as ever_

_I want to convey my feelings_

_Why is it so hard?_

Why was this so hard…? Why was it so scary to share my feelings about Luke? Girls in movies and in books did it without breaking a sweat…

_He-he-he-hey, hey, could you wait a minute?_

_If you're busy, sorry_

_Just a little, hey, a little while_

_I want to talk with you_

"Hey, Luke? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure. What do you want do you want to do?" Oh no. Not this all over again…

_What can I do? What's the point_

_Um.. ro-ro-rock, paper, scissors!_

_Rock, paper, scissors, iced coffee, I think**_

_I'm sorry, I'm pretty boring_

"Er… how about rock, paper, scissors?" I suggested.

"Sure. Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" Luke interrupted himself with a yawn. Oh no! Was I boring him?

_Are you hungry? Want something to eat?_

_Umm... I... I'll just have some water_

_See, even if it's sudden_

_It's kind of a weird feeling, sorry_

_Maybe it's surprising_

_But, I wanted to hear, err..._

"Luke… I-I… have this weird feeling I get when I'm around you…"

_Sigh... What to do_

_I'm being honest, you see..._

_No good, it's as scary as ever_

_I want to convey my feelings_

_Why is it so hard?_

"What kind of feelings?" Luke asked.

_I'm being honest, you see..._

_I-I, I, I, I, I_

_Hey, you are, um..._

_I, sorry, wait.. I-I..._

_I, I, um.. hey.._

_You're the one that I li..._

_Hey, honestly %*#, I, um_

_I, um, um, hey.._

_You're... um..._

_I, sorry, wait, he-hey_

_Umm, I..._

_You're the one that...!_

"Well… I-I…um… I… your…. I…You're the one that…!" I stuttered terribly.

_Hey, I, you're the one that I.._

_Hey, I, you're the one that I.._

_I, to you..._

"Are you okay Flora?" Luke asked in a cutely concerned way.

_Li, li, li-li, li-li, li... li_

_Li-li-li-li, li, li, li,li_

_Lii, sigh.. Sorry, I forgot_

"I li-li… I forgot actually." Luke was about to turn back to what he was doing.

_... Wait!_

"Wait, I got it!"

_Li, li, li-li, li-li-li-li_

_Li-li-li-li, li.. __li.. li.. li_

_Li, li, li-li, li-li, li.. __li_

"I love you!" I coughed out.

_Like, I love you!_

**A/N: By the way, at that one section of the lyrics, it isn't an expletive.**


	15. No Way Out

**A/N: THIS SONG JUST FITS SO FREAKING WELL. I JUST ASGHKL; **

**Seriously. Pay attention to the lyrics and you will see how close the lyrics fit Clive's situation. This is actually what I gave to him in the Disney theme video. (The video is called Professor Layton Disney (and non) Disney themes. I know. Very original title.)**

**Now a word from our Russia.**

**(^J^) – Da.**

**Beautiful. I'm ready now.**

~No Way Out by Phil Collins~

_Everywhere I turn, I hurt someone_

_But there's nothing I can say to change_

_the things I've done_

_Of all the things I hid from you_

_I cannot hide the shame_

_And I pray someone, something will come_

_to take away the pain_

Pain and destruction. Everywhere. And it was my entire fault. People were crying out for loved ones who would never reply. Innocent people that I… _murdered_! And worse of all… it was all for the sake of revenge, and on one person at that. I… was a monster, no better than that scum Bill Hawks. These people didn't deserve to die. I deceived the professor and even so, he still helped me.

_There's no way out of this dark place_

_No hope, no future_

_I know I can't be free_

_But I can't see another way_

_I can't face another day_

I saw how many houses were collapsed. Children were crying, so many were injured. So… many… How could I have done this…?

_Tell me where, did I go wrong_

_Everyone I loved, they're all gone_

_I'd do everything differently_

_but I can't turn back the time_

_There's no shelter from the storm_

_inside of me_

All of the people I cared for… gone… and it was my fault. I tried to avenge their deaths, but instead I just hurt more people. Why couldn't I just rewind time and do it all again? To come at peace and avoid all this suffering.

_There's no way out of this dark place_

_No hope, no future_

_I know I can't be free_

_But I can't see another way_

_I can't face another day_

I saw the Professor talking with Celeste. She was so strong. She was the example of what I could have been if I just let go of my grudge. That accident killed her sister and she seemed at a peace with that fact. Even after that, she still wanted to help Bill Hawks, who was the reason her sister was dead. I could have let go, like her. But no…

_I can't believe the words I hear_

_It's like an answer to a prayer_

_When I look around I see_

_This place, this time, this friend of mine_

The Professor was walking towards me with someone I didn't know. I hoped he had forgiven me after everything I'd done, although if he didn't I wouldn't be surprised.

_I know its hard but you_

_found somehow_

_To look into your heart and_

_to forgive me now_

_You've given me the strength to see_

_just where my journey ends_

_You've given me the strength_

_to carry on_

"Clive, I don't think what you did was right or justified, but I can't blame you. You were upset and angry. And I forgive you. That is why I'm doing you a favor."

Favor? After all this, he was doing me a favor?

_I see the path from this dark place_

_I see my future_

_Your forgiveness has set me free_

_On and I can see another way_

_I can face another day!_

"Hi, I'm Katarina West. I thought you might need a lawyer and I think I might be up for the job." The unknown woman said, sticking out her hand for me to shake.

_I see the path, I can see the path_

_I see the future_

_I see the path from this dark place_

_I see the future_

_I see the path, I can see the path_

_I see the future_


	16. 24

**A/N: This one is for Layton Oni, another story I'm writing. It's an Ao Oni parody, so this might be a little… dark. Prepare for the character deaths that await you. And if you want to know whose POV it is, then I guess you'll have to read the story. :D**

**Nah, I'm not that mean. It's Flora's.**

~24 by Jem~

_Been given 24 hours_

_To tie up loose ends_

_To make amends_

_His eyes said it all_

_I started to fall_

_And the silence deafened_

_Head spinning round_

_No time to sit down_

_Just wanted to_

_Run and run and run_

_Be careful they say_

_Don't wish life away,_

_Now I've one day_

Why did I want to come to this mansion in the first place? This place… it was a death sentence. That beast… it took away everything that I loved. Everyone was gone. They gave up their lives to save me… and it was all my fault.

_And I can't believe_

_How I've been wasting my time_

I couldn't bear to look at their lifeless bodies. They had all died smiling, despite how painful their deaths were. But it just reminded me how I would never see them alive and well again. I was so alone…

_In 24 hours they'll be_

_Laying flowers_

_On my life, it's over tonight_

_I'm not messing no I_

_Need your blessing_

_And your promise to live free_

_Please do it for me_

I noticed how there was a scrap of paper Layton's now limp hand was clutching. I gently pried it out of his cold hand, flinching as I pulled it away.

_Is there a heaven a hell_

_And will I come back_

_Who can tell_

_Now I can see_

_What matters to me_

_It's as clear as crystal_

_The places I've been_

_The people I've seen_

_Plans that I made_

_Start to fade_

_The sun's setting gold_

_Thought I would grow old,_

_It wasn't to be_

_ Dear Flora,_

_ I am truly sorry that we are leaving you alone again, though we didn't really have a choice this time. We know it must be hard, but you have to move on. Forget about us. Start anew. I'm sorry I won't be around to see you truly blossom into a fine young lady, but you will have to be strong. We are in a better place now and morning won't do any good._

_ But if you can't do that, check the library, row C, number 236._

_ Sincerely, Your Guardian._

_And I can't believe_

_How I've been wasting my time_

I felt my tears hit the ground as I read the last line. The Professor must have known he was going to die, along with everyone else. But what was this he was talking about in the last section?

_In 18 hours they'll be_

_Laying flowers_

_On my life, it's over tonight_

_I'm not messing no I_

_Need your blessing_

_And your promise to live free_

_Please do it for me_

He must be talking about a book or something in the library, although I didn't understand what the rest of it meant. I decided that there was no harm in looking for this book and went to the library.

The door was split in half from when Emmy had died while protecting me. I stifled a sob and continued into the room.

_In 13 hours they'll be_

_Laying flowers_

_On my life, it's over tonight_

_I'm not messing no I_

_Need your blessing_

_And your promise to live free_

_Please do it for me_

I pulled out the book mentioned. It had a plain brown leather cover with the design of a flower on it. A violet to be exact.

I flipped to the first page which proved to be empty except for a few words. "Your Name Here"

I reached for a pen and scribbled my name in, just for the heck of it. It didn't seem to do much, but just in case, I stuck it in Luke's bag, which I had borrowed when he… moved on. Gosh, I couldn't believe he was actually dead…

_I'm not alone, I sense it, I sense it_

_All that I said, I meant it, I meant it_

I heard the sound of a door opening. Was I finally able to escape?

_And I can't believe_

_How much I've wasted my time_

I ran to the exit, only to find it pouring down rain. Did the weather somehow know what was going through my mind? Whatever it was, I couldn't resist the urge to cry…

I heard the sound of loud footsteps coming from behind me and chuckled weakly to myself.

_In just 8 hours they'll be_

_Laying flowers_

_On my life, it's over tonight_

_I'm not messing no I_

_Need your blessing_

_And your promise to live free_

_Please do it for me_

"You were too late. I made it out. The weakest link… the runt… and I made it out. It must feel awful knowing that you were able to kill all of those strong tough people and couldn't even hit the weakest." I turned around, facing the beast.

"Take me back. Please, just let me go back and save them all…"

_In just 1 hour they'll be_

_Laying flowers_

_On my life, it's over tonight_

_I'm not messing no I_

_Need your blessing_

_And your promise to live free_

_Please do it for me_

**A/N: If anyone wants anything else for this story, just let me know. I have a whole playlist on my iPod for creepy and or depressing songs. The only thing that sucks is when they play in the middle of the night…**

**Me: 0_0 Okay, there wasn't anything here when I turned off the light, so there shouldn't be anything now…**

**Oh, and does anyone like my new profile picture? I love Clive and all, but Rafiki holds a special place in my heart. Er... not in the same way though.  
**


	17. Kokoro

**A/N: This is a request from GlaceonGirl. Don't worry if I didn't do your request yet, I will. I just wanted to spice up the characters a little bit. I mean doing all the cute pairings and the main characters are great and all, but what about those characters that everyone forgets about? Honestly, I was looking for fanart of Granny Riddleton, but there were only about four good ones… *le sigh* So I had to mash Puzzlette and Beasly so it would be enough for the whole video…**

**Rant aside, this one is for Lady Dahlia.**

~Kokoro by Rin Kagamine (Or at least that was the one I was watching…)~

_"The first miracle was that you were born_

_The second miracle was the time spent with you"_

"Is this her? Violet's replacement?" A deep voice sounded. Where was I? _Who _was I?

"Yep, that's her. Her name's Dahlia." Another, older sounding voice spoke.

My name… Dahlia. That made sense… kind of.

_A lonely scientist developed a robot_

_The result was said to be a "miracle"_

"She looks so… lifelike. Is this even possible?"

"Of course. Though I've never transferred memories before, it turned out pretty well. A miracle even. There's just one thing…"

"Tell me, Bruno."

_But it wasn't yet sufficient; there was just one thing he wasn't able to do_

_And that was the program known as a "heart"_

"I wasn't able to give her a heart."

"What?"

I… I don't have a heart? What's so important about a heart?

_"I want to be able to teach her... the joy and sadness of a person"_

_The miracle scientist wishes_

_With his agony continuing, time was only slipping away_

_The singing voice of desertion and this "heart"_

"I tried, Augustus, but I couldn't." I felt someone pat another person on the back. "I'm sorry."

_"Reflected inside of those eyes, for me_

_what kind of existence is there to you?"_

_Time for him is not infinite_

_But she doesn't understand that yet_

I understood who I was. I was Dahlia Reinhold, wife of Augustus Reinhold. Flora Reinhold was my step-daughter.

I peered into the parlor. My husband was sitting, looking a bit sick and he was crying.

_"Why are you crying?_

"Augustus, what is the matter?" I asked him.

_Mysterious, heart, heart, mysterious_

_He told me there are things to be happy about_

_Mysterious, heart, heart, mysterious_

_He told me there are things to grieve about_

_Mysterious, heart, heart, infinite_

_It exceeds my understanding..._

"I'm… dying, my dear." He said sadly, his eyes clouding.

Dying? What was that?

_"The first miracle was that you were born_

_The second miracle was the time spent with you_

_The third miracle has not yet... the third miracle still..."_

"What do you mean, dying?"

_...Receiving... message..._

_...! ...The transmission source is... the future..._

_...me...?!_

"It means I won't be around much longer, my Dahlia." He said sadly.

He… he used my first name… he usually called me Violet…

_Time passed by hundreds and a message was received _

_From the angel of the future's singing voice of the "heart"_

"Promise to take care of Flora once I'm gone." Augustus looked me straight in the eye.

_Thank you... for bringing me into this world_

_Thank you... for the days we spent together_

_Thank you... for everything you've given me_

_Thank you... I will sing for eternity_

"And say thank you to Bruno. You may not understand why, but I know he will."

_"The first miracle was that you were born _

_The second miracle was the time spent with you _

_The third miracle was the "sincere heart" from the future you _

_The fourth does not exist there is no need for a fourth"_

"I promise."

_"Thank you..."_


	18. Landslide

~ Landslide by Fleetwood Mac~

_I took my love and I took it down_

_I climbed a mountain and I turned around_

Sophia watched as her beautiful granddaughter play in the fountain. Katia's smile reminded her of her dear Anton. How long had it been since she had left him? Oh yes, forty years.

"That long, huh?" She whispered to herself.

_And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills_

_'Till the landslide brought me down_

"Grandma?" The energetic little girl bounced to her grandmother.

"Yes, Katia?"

_Oh, mirror in the sky_

_What is love?_

_Can the child within my heart rise above?_

_Can I sail thru the changing ocean tides?_

_Can I handle the seasons of my life?_

"What was Grandpa like?"

_Mmm Mmm..._

That question took the old lady by surprise, but it was definitely a good one.

"Well, first of all, he was the noblest man I ever met. He knew who he was, and he acted like it too."

_Well, I've been afraid of changing_

_'Cause I've built my life around you_

_But time makes you bolder_

_Children get older_

_I'm getting older too_

"He was also very passionate about the things he cared for, whether it was family... Or me."

_Well, I've been afraid of changing_

_'Cause I, I built my life around you_

_But time makes you bolder_

_Children get older_

_I'm getting older too_

_I'm getting older too_

"He was very sweet to me, even if he appeared to be cold towards others."

"And most of all... I loved him very much." The elderly woman sighed.

_So, take my love, take it down_

_Oh climb a mountain and turn around_

_If you see my reflection in the snow covered hills_

_Well the landslide will bring you down, down_

"He sounds... Amazing." The child exhaled.

"He was. Anton Herzen was wonderful. I hope that you will be able to meet him someday."

_And If you see my reflection in the snow covered hills_

_Well maybe the landslide will bring it down_

_Oh oh, the landslide will bring it down_

**A/N: It's been a very quiet afternoon, what can I say?**


	19. Can You Feel The Love Tonight

**A/N: I chose this song specifically for the opening. I wasn't sure whether to do KatxClive or LukexFlora for this one, but my bro wanted to do KatxClive, so I went with that. I'll do a LukexFlora version later. Or you can just replace the characters as you want.**

**I freakin love this song. Lion King is one of my number one favorite movies (Next to Quest for Camelot and the Road to El Dorado and Aladdin…) Also I love Disney movies and their music ( That's pretty much what I do all day) so if you give me any requests like that, they'll probably turn out better. Not to be biased to other requests or anything like that. I'm thinking about some songs from Tangled.**

~Can you feel the love tonight by Elton John (I can't remember who did the movie version)~

"I can see what's happening." Layton sighed.

"What?" Luke asked.

"And they don't have a clue!"

"Who?"

"They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line. Our trio's down to two!"

"Oh." Luke frowned. _We're a trio?_

"Ze sweet caress of twilight… there's magic in the air. And with all this romantic atmosphere… DISASTER'S IN THE AIR!"

"Right… Please calm down Professor."

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world, for once, in perfect harmony_

_With all its living things_

"Well this is… nice." Katarina managed. The two were sitting on a bench near a park. However, they seemed oblivious to the talking bushes behind them.

Clive exhaled. "Yep…"

He sighed. This was getting absolutely nowhere, as usual. His hand fell to his pocket where he felt a bulge. This was his back-up plan.

"Wait here." He smiled reassuringly and stepped over to the statue that overlooked their bench. He took a tape recorder from his pocket and pressed play.

_So many things to tell her_

_But how to make her see_

_The truth about my past? Impossible!_

_She'd turn away from me_

"A waltz?" She raised an eyebrow. "I can't-"

"Shush. Just let me lead." Clive smirked as he held out a hand to her.

"Going to be a show-off like last time?" She cautiously took his out-stretched hand.

"Why would I do that? There's no one here." He looked confused as he put an arm around her waist.

Yep, he was definitely oblivious to the talking bushes.

_He's holding back, he's hiding_

_But what, I can't decide_

_Why won't he be the king I know he is_

_The king I see inside?_

_ I'm not enjoying this, I'm not enjoying this, I'm not enjoying this, _Katarina thought repeatedly. _Ah, heck. I'm enjoying this._

Her eyes widened as he pulled her into his chest. She tried to stand her ground, but the way he was holding her just made her melt into his arms.

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world, for once, in perfect harmony_

_With all its living things_

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_You needn't look too far_

_Stealing through the night's uncertainties_

_Love is where they are_

"How was that for showing off?"

"Mm… just kiss me, you idiot…"

(In the bushes)

"And if he falls in love tonight… It can be assumed…"

"His carefree days with us are history…"

"In short our pal is DOOOOMMMEEED."

**A/N: To make a Disney arc or not to make a Disney arc… that is the question.**


	20. Chapter 20

Long time, no see. I'm sorry to say that this is not good news.

I have not updated in a very long time. School, writer's block and pure laziness have gotten in the way. Also, I've ben trying to improve my writing style and work on my original fiction. I now look back at my past work and realize how childish and bland it is. That is why I've decided to delete this account and start a new one. I want to have a fresh start at writing and just start anew. If anyone is curious to know what it is, you can contact me through private messaging. Also, I keep a regular blog on tumblr if you want to check it out, as well as a critique blog.

Any fanfictions that I have finished and you want to repost, I give you my permission. (Not that you would want to. They suck really bad.)

Farewell and perhaps we shall meet again. I will be doing the same with my deviantART and Quotev accounts, as well as a few stories on my Fictionpress account. I have nothing against you lovely people, but I'd rather not be held back by my past mistakes. I feel like both my writing and myself have matured and these accounts are kind of like those old photos you want to burn.

PM me if you want the URLs to my new accounts or my other still existing accounts.

Thank you,

~Nanai


End file.
